


Day 19: Did they have to do it in her office?

by Remlundskan



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Heartbreak, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Kinktober Challenge 2018Day 19: Public





	Day 19: Did they have to do it in her office?

Sam saw them on a Thursday. She had been working late and was putting down some files in the cabinet behind her and a pencil rolled off the desk and down onto the floor. She bent down to pick it up, which happened to be the exact second that Colonel O’Neill and Daniel Jackson walked by. If that pencil had stayed put, she would have been visible, they would have seen her and maybe, they would have kept going instead of sneaking inside and close the door… Maybe, they wouldn’t have been so damn loud.

Or maybe that had been their plan all along.

Now, Sam was no innocent little girl. She had killed aliens and monsters and bad people for many years now. But despite that, despite being the legendary Samantha Carter, despite being the one who blew up a damn sun to save the world, her heart started pounding nervously in her chest as she crouched behind her desk, listening to the unmistakable sounds of people kissing and the rustling of clothes being discarded.

She had suspected something, maybe, once, a few years ago, and she had heard people talking, had heard the rumors going around about the bond between O’Neill and Daniel, this… strange connection between a Colonel and an archeologist, but to be perfectly honest, she had never put that much faith in the rumors, because she had always thought that O’Neill would be into… well… her, as much as she was into him.

It was stupid, of course, and futile, he was her Colonel, any kind of relationship between them would be impossible, and she knew that, but… The way he would look at her… some of the things he would say… No, she knew there was something between them. She just knew it, felt it in her bones, her body was well aware of the signals that his body was sending.

But Daniel?!

Nothing against Daniel; she loved Daniel, he was like a brother to her, they had saved each other’s lives on numerous occasions and she would give her life for his any day of the week, like he would for her, like they all would for any member of their team, but…

But Daniel?! Jack and Daniel?!

Curiosity got the best of her. She knew that the logical thing would be to just stay down, stay quiet and wait for the whole thing to blow over, but she couldn’t help herself. She had to know, she had to see for herself, had to witness, with her own two eyes, what everyone in the whole damn Cheyenne Mountain was gossiping about, except her.

So she looked up. And she saw them!

Childish though it was, up until the moment she saw them, there had been a tiny part of her that wanted to put the blame on Daniel. As if there was any blame to put. In her heart of hearts, she had held on to the tiny sliver of hope that this was all Daniel, and that Jack simply used the younger man to… blow off some steam or something, that she was going to see Daniel, on his knees, simply providing the pleasure of a warm mouth to the Colonel. She knew Colonel O’Neill would never act like that, would never use someone or take advantage of another person, no matter what, she knew that, but… that didn’t mean that she didn’t want it to be true in this case.

Because the actual truth was too difficult to understand.

She had a huge amount of respect and admiration for the Colonel. Not just because she had feelings for him, although she was certain that it amplified everything by 20, but because he was a good man, an honorable man and, even though he did the best he could to deny it, he had a good heart. He was a man of principle, a man who wouldn’t bend a knee for anyone…

So seeing him down on his knees in front of Daniel was the last thing she had expected. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was doing, what with Daniel’s pants around his ankles and the way O’Neill’s head kept on moving back and forth in rhythmic motion. No, what Sam wanted to know, was Why! Why the Colonel would do something like that! And why Daniel?

Was it a spell? Was Jack not himself? It wouldn’t be the first time something like that happened, but surely Daniel would notice if Jack was acting weird or suspiciously? Maybe it was Daniel! Maybe he had been exposed to something on his last mission offworld; he had been awfully quiet about it when he came back. Maybe, whatever it was had spread to others. Was that why Jack was acting the way he was? Some form of alien parasite or some kind of… sex pollen, perhaps. She should do something. Instinctively, her eyes moved over to her gun. If she could get it, without them noticing…

“Jack…” 

Sam froze at the sound of Daniel’s voice. His regular, normal voice. It was trembling slightly, but it was definitely Daniel. The more she observed him, the more certain she was. Whatever was happening, Daniel had nothing to do with it. His whole body language gave him away. So that meant that if Daniel was innocent in all of this… Something must have happened to Colonel O’Neill! She couldn’t even begin to guess how or when, their last mission had been to a barren planet, no life, no plants, no polluted air, so it must be something that was already at Stargate Command.

“…bit busy, Daniel…” O’Neill replied before going back to doing… what he had been doing and Sam’s list of probable reasons was growing significantly thinner by the second.

“Jack… the… the security cameras… “

Jack stopped, but only to give Daniel a smirk.

“Oh, please, you love giving everyone a show, Daniel, we both know that! That’s why you want to do it here, where everyone can see you, instead of back at my place!”

“I… Remember last time? Davis can’t even look me in the… oooh wow… oh god…”

Sam watched, her heart lodged firmly in her throat, as Daniel leaned his head back against the wall, closed his eyes and gave up trying to talk altogether. She had trouble breathing, but she couldn’t stop looking at them. The truth was staring her in the eye, whispering in her ear, exactly what she did not want to hear right now; that this wasn’t the first time it happened. That it wasn’t some alien parasite. It was O’Neill and Daniel, and they had done this before. At least once.

Her knees were starting to shake, but she couldn’t move. If she tried anything right now, they would notice her. Hell, if Daniel just opened his eyes and looked a fraction to his left, he would see her staring at him. She was trapped! There was nothing else for her to do but wait it out, just watch them together as they… as they had sex right in front of her.

Thankfully, or maybe that wasn’t the word to use in this situation, Colonel O’Neill seemed to be very skilled at… what he was doing. Sam watched Daniel’s mouth open and close as his hands desperately searched for something to hold on to, finally ending up on O’Neill’s shoulders to keep himself upright. Any other time, Sam might actually find this information intriguing, actually taking advantage of this rare occasion to see Daniel come undone, but right now? It was tearing her apart.

“Jack… you… I’m close…”

Her brain kicking into gear, self-preservation made her dive down behind the desk again, eyes shut, fighting an urge to stick her fingers in her ears. She did not want to see that! Who in their right mind would want to see that? But she could hear it, loud and clear, as Daniel came with a low groan, right down Colonel O’Neill’s throat, judging by the way Daniel said his name.

There was something wet on her cheek, but she didn’t want to move right now, not even to wipe it away. At least now they were done, they could leave and… 

“Want me to return the favor?”

“If you wouldn’t mind...”

If she could have screamed, she would have. As it was, Sam just sighed and waited for round two.


End file.
